


Papa Bear Gibbs

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papa Bear Gibbs takes on a whole new meaning. AU fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa Bear Gibbs

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Papa Bear Gibbs takes on a whole new meaning. Were bears family. Gibbs as papa bear, Shannon is mama bear and little cubs are Kelly, Tony, Tim and Abby.

Papa Bear Gibbs

Gibbs surveyed their new home where he was going to be working a new job. He and his family were, were bears. His family just moved in and there was a lot of unpacking to still to do. His oldest Kelly was already in her room putting her things away and she was ten. Tim was his second oldest at nine and his twins which he called his terrible two because they got into trouble not as much as Tony did, but Abby still got into trouble with her brother. They were both seven years old.

They already had the beds up in his and Shannon's room and the children's room. Each of the kids

It would be a couple of days until he would get to work for NCIS his newest job. He had been a Marine, but it was too hard for Shannon and the kids, so he decided to become an Agent. He would be working for a man named Mike Franks who he had met a couple of times. Franks was not a were bear like them, but he was still okay. They could tell which one's were their kind and so could the kids even the two youngest could. It was just something they knew.

Gibbs came home and found his kids outside in their bear forms. Shannon was on the back porch watching them roll around and wrestle with each other and then they would run. He could tell who each of the kids were. Kelly was the biggest and even if Tim was the second youngest and only a year apart he was still smaller than Kelly. His two youngest were still small in their bear form. It had been a couple of months since they have moved into this house. The kids were making friends. Tim and Abby were really smart and were good with computers. His oldest was smart too, but in a different way. Tony was smart too and he liked to play sports. He always said when he grew older he would play basketball and football.

Tony smiled and ran towards his father and changed to his human form as he raced towards his Dad. "Dad, you're home."

The other kids changed into their human form as soon as Tony noticed their Dad. They too raced towards their father and hugged him. Gibbs hugged each of his kid and then turned to his wife and walked over and kissed her. "Hello beautiful."

Shannon smiled and kissed him back and watched as he sat down. The kids were around them in their human form. Dinner was already cooking all Shannon needed to do was to take the chicken out of the oven. She was glad that he got home at a reasonable time. Sometimes they had a case that took him a long time to work through. She and the kids had met his teammates on a party at NCIS Agents were invited to. Tony and Abby got into trouble for playing a prank on one of the Agents named Jenny Shepard, but only Tony got caught. They had let a glass of grape juice to knock over onto her blouse. She didn't know exactly what the terrible two did, but she did see the outcome. She knew that if Tony was involved then Abby wasn't too far behind and she was right when Tony told them what had happened.

She remembered it clearly.

"Gibbs, is he yours?" Jenny Shepard had a tight hold on one of his youngest.

"Daddy, she's hurting my arm."

"Let him go."

"This child spilled grape juice on my outfit."

"I don't care what he did. You don't hurt my kids. Let him go now."

She let him go and Tony ran towards his Dad and he picked up his son.

"Don't ever hurt my child again." He growled at Jenny Shepard.

He walked away as he saw his wife. They went over to a table and sat down. He put Tony down and reached for his arm. There was already a bruise showing where Jenny had grabbed him and held on tight.

"Are you okay, Tony?"

"I'm fine Daddy."

"Good. What happened?"

"Abby and me were playing a prank on one of the Agents and he accidentally spilled his grape juice on her blouse. Abby had already walked away and that's why they caught me."

"Tony, what have I told you and your sister about playing pranks?"

"Don't do them?"

"Right."

Abby and Tony loved to play pranks, or bother their older siblings. Tony liked to throw paper at Tim when he was reading, or playing on the computer. They were twins, but each of them had their own personality. Both of them were very chatty and loved to be around people. Abby loved to work out problems and be on the computer. She was as good with computers as Tim was. Tony on the other hand didn't care about computers he loved sports of all kinds. They both loved movies though and loved to play pranks, or jokes.

"I want both of you to say you're sorry to Jenny Shepard. Now where's your sister?"

"She went to go find Kelly."

They found the two a couple of minutes later at one of the tables along with Tim. "Abby come here."

"Hi Daddy." She smiled up at her Dad.

"I know what you and Tony did. I need you to say sorry to Jenny Shepard."

"We didn't mean it." Abby said

"I know you didn't."

"She's mean Daddy. She hurt my arm." Tony said as he showed Abby and his siblings his arm.

"I know, but both of you need to say sorry to her."

"Okay, Daddy." Both of them said.

Gibbs took each of his two youngest hands and led them towards where Jenny was sitting. She had changed her blouse and hand another one on.

"I don't have another blouse to put on." Jenny said as she glared at Tony.

"They have something to say to you."

"Were sorry for your shirt. We didn't mean to do that." Both of them said at once.

"It was both of you?" Jenny asked in surprise.

"Yes, it was."

"They are sorry, but if you touch any of my kids again you will be sorry." Gibbs asked. The papa bear coming out naturally in him. He turned away and his two youngest went with him. Each of their hands was still in their Daddy's hands. He led them back to their table and sat down.

"Papa Bear came out didn't he?" Shannon whispered into his ear.

"Yes, he did." He whispered back smiling back at her.

They stayed a few minutes more and then left. They had already eaten and had even eaten dessert. When they got home they went into their back yard and turned into their bear forms where they wrestled and ran until they were tired. He loved his family and would defend each and every one of them.

The End


End file.
